Conventional vehicles are typically equipped with a plurality of view mirrors to provide drivers with views around the vehicles. For example, conventional vehicles are generally equipped with a rear-view mirror and two side-view mirrors. The rear-view mirror provides a view of the rear of a vehicle while the side-view mirrors provide a view of the sides (e.g., left and right sides) of the vehicle. Such mirrors allow a driver to see views of the rear and sides of the vehicle without substantially turning his or her head.
In conventional vehicles, a driver may manually adjust the view mirrors to a desired position according to the driver's preference. Some vehicles are also equipped with a power mirror function to allow a driver to electronically adjust the position of side-view mirrors. In these vehicles, the driver may operate a button or a knob to electronically select and adjust the position of a side-view mirror.
While operating a vehicle, however, the driver's posture or position in the driver's seat may change over time. For example, a driver's posture or position in the seat may change due to a movement of the driver such as bending or moving his or her head, neck, back, hip, or torso in the seat. Additionally, the driver may adjust the position of the driver's seat in the course of driving the vehicle. Thus, the view mirrors as initially set by the driver may no longer provide an optimum view of the rear and/or sides of the vehicle. Although the mirrors may be readjusted, it may be inconvenient or unsafe for the driver to adjust the mirrors while operating the vehicle.